Seandainya
by Park Young Rin
Summary: "Aku tak tahu apakah keputusan yang kubuat ini benar atau tidak. Namun aku yakin aku tak akan menyesalinya. Bukankah jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku kau akan bahagia ketika aku bahagia?" a late December Vivafest fict. Broken!IchiHime and hint of IshiHime


Huaaaaaaaaa… mianhae panitia, ujian sialan itu membuatku tidak bisa mengikuti Vivafest bulan November padahal udah jadi dan saat mau ngepost ternyata udah kelewatan 2 hari *sigh*

Anyway, Turn Back the Pendulum. Menurutku, ini adalah perasaan seseorang yang ingin kembali ke masa lalunya untuk mengubah takdir. So here it is… hahahah :D

Berhati-hatilah dengan plot yang melompat-lompat dan sedikit dipercepat untuk menghindari chaptered fict, Alternate Universe dan juga Alternate Time Setting, ah benar juga, dan juga Out of Characters yang mungkin saja tanpa sengaja saya buat *plak*

* * *

.

Seandainya

By: Park Young Rin

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Toki wo Tomete © Tohoshinki, Rhythm Zone, SM Entertainment

I Love You © Park Yoochun, Kyoko Hamler, Flowsik

Still in Love © Kim Jaejoong, Kyoko Hamler

Please Forgive Me © Bryan Adams

Wedding Dress © Taeyang

And once again, Park Yoochun & Shim Changmin © Mine *slaped*

.

* * *

_I want to stop time and be by your side all the time__  
__To the sky that I looked up__  
__I made a wish and__  
__While connecting the shiny stars one by one__  
__I was looking for your silhouette_

_~ Toki wo Tomete - Tohoshinki_

* * *

Ichigo mengerang pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu depan ketika mendengar pintu apartmentnya diketuk beberapa kali. Tidak merasa perlu untuk berpakaian yang lebih layak untuk menemui tamu—_well_, bagi Ichigo, mungkin bisa dibilang pengganggunya.

"Inoue?" nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ichigo ketika melihat gadis berambut senja itu berdiri didepan pintu apartmentnya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu, Kurosaki-kun…" ujar gadis itu. Ichigo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak masalah," ujar Ichigo, "masuklah."

"Arigatou." Ujar Inoue ketika Ichigo menyodorkan sepasang _slipper_ untuknya dan membimbing Inoue menuju ruang tamunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo setelah meletakkan secangkir _ocha_ dihadapan Inoue. Inoue tampak sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna _peach_ dan _pink rose_.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Ichigo untuk mengenali benda tersebut. Undangan pernikahan.

"Pernikahannya masih dua bulan lagi, tapi Ishida-kun ingin Kurosaki-kun menjadi _best man_ di pernikahan kami nanti. Bagaimana?" ujar Inoue.

"Oh," gumam Ichigo pelan, "baiklah. Lagipula, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai _sahabat_ kalian bukan?"

Inoue pun tersenyum. Oh, betapa Ichigo merindukan senyuman itu.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun." Ujar Inoue.

"Hei, sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Ichigo. Seperti dulu…" kata Ichigo. Sengaja menekankan suaranya pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Jadi dulu aku memanggilmu Ichigo-kun? Bukan Kurosaki-kun seperti sekarang?" Tanya Inoue dengan nada polos.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari kursi ketika mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu lagi, "kurasa itu Ishida."

"Sebaiknya aku pulang kalau begitu. Aku harus mencoba _wedding dress_ yang akan kukenakan di pernikahan." Ujar Inoue sembari mengalungkan tali tas hitamnya di pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh, oke." Jawab Ichigo dan segera berjalan di belakang Inoue dan tersenyum palsu ketika melihat pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri tegap di depan pintu apartmentnya dan melihat Inoue menghambur kedalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Ishida." Ujar Ichigo singkat dan menyambut _high-five_ Ishida.

"Ichigo." Balas Ishida sembari tertawa lebar.

"Selamat Ishida atas pernikahanmu," kata Ichigo—berusaha menutupi nada kekecewaan yang berusaha keluar dan melantunkan melodi kebahagiaan palsu dari mulutnya, "kedua sahabatku akan menikah! Kalian tidak pernah bilang apapun padaku kalau selama ini kalian adalah sepasang kekasih!"

"Arigatou, Ichigo," jawab Ishida—dan nada kebahagiaan yang terdengar dari nada suara Ishida benar-benar terasa seperti menohok Ichigo, "sebaiknya kami pergi."

"Berhati-hatilah, Ishida."

* * *

_This is truly my fault_

_Cause when you left that day_

_It was tears from our fight_

_I should've made you stay_

_~ I Love You – JYJ (Park Yoochun) feat Flowsik_

_._

_._

_-flashback-_

"_Seriuslah Orihime! Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira!" bentak Ichigo. Dia tak peduli. Ichigo tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang menikmati perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ketiga. Ichigo tak peduli bahwa tangan yang diremasnya dengan kasar itu adalah tangan Orihime yang dikasihinya. Dan Ichigo tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa dia menyakiti serpihan jiwanya. Amarah telah menguasai diri Ichigo sepenuhnya dan membuatnya gelap mata._

"_Aku jujur padamu, Ichigo-kun! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Abarai-kun!" balas Orihime tidak kalah keras, nampaknya gadis itu sudah kesal dengan sifat _overflowing jealously_ Ichigo, "Abarai-kun, dia hanya masa laluku. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya lagi sama sekali."_

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau menciumnya?" ujar Ichigo lagi, "kalau kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya, mengapa kau melakukannya tepat didepan mataku?"_

"_Dia melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba! Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" dan kini tetesan air mata telah menodai wajah Orihime, "aku sudah berusaha menghindar, bahkan memukul dan mendorongnya tetapi dia terlalu kuat."_

"_Dan jika kau tidak mendorongnya dariku, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…" kali ini hanyalah sebuah bisikan yang terdengar dari bibir Orihime._

"_Keluar."_

_Bila mata kelabu itu terbelalak lebar, "Ichigo-kun?"_

"_Aku bilang keluar," ulang Ichigo lagi, "pergi dari sini. Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."_

_Seandainya saja Ichigo tidak pernah mengatakannya ataupun meminta maaf dan menarik Orihime untuk kembali kedalam pelukannya, mungkin saja…_

_Penyesalannya tidak akan terasa sebesar ini ketika melihat sosok berambut senja itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang terus berusaha menopang hidup gadisnya…_

* * *

Akhirnya air mata itu jatuh juga. Air mata yang dipendamnya selama lima bulan terakhir. Mengalir deras bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu berat.

Siapa bilang lelaki tidak boleh menangis?

Masa bodoh dengan anggapan orang lain nanti yang akan mengecapnya sebagai lelaki lemah ataupun rapuh. Ia tak peduli. Rasa sakit yang dirasanya terlalu besar untuk dipendam lagi.

Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan tanpa penompang hidupnya?

"Ichigo!"

Pemuda bernama Ichigo itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas _vodka_ kelimanya dan melihat sosok mungil berambut hitam berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ayo pulang, Ichigo. Kau sudah terlalu mabuk." Ujar gadis itu sembari berusaha membuat sepupunya itu berdiri tegak dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

_-flashback-_

"_Amnesia?"_

_Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Orihime, "tapi jangan khawatir, kau akan sembuh."_

"_Tentu saja, Kurosaki-kun."jawab Orihime sembari tertawa._

"_Ishida-kun melamarku kemarin dan kami berencana menikah musim semi nanti."_

_Genggaman itu mengendur dan senyuman di wajah Ichigo menghilang, "menikah?"_

"_Sebenarnya aku datang kesini karena aku ingin Kurosaki-kun adalah orang luar pertama yang tahu," jelas Orihime, "bahkan orang tuaku dan Sora-niichan belum tahu."_

"_Aku ingin sahabatku adalah orang pertama yang tahu." Ujar Orihime lagi._

"_Sahabat?"_

"_Bukankah sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku kau adalah sahabatku dan Ishida-kun adalah kekasihku? Seperti sekarang?" Orihime bertanya. Ichigo terdiam dan Orihime pun ikut terdiam. Sepertinya gadis itu berusaha mencari kesalahannya._

"_Seharusnya itu pernikahan kita Orihime!" entah mengapa Ichigo tak tahan lagi. Emosi yang sedari dulu ditahannya akhirnya lepas kendali juga._

"_Ne?"_

"_Dulu kita berjanji, kita akan menikah di musim semi karena itu adalah musim favoritmu," Ichigo berkata keras, "kau milikku."_

_Dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan itu, Ichigo langsung mendorong Orihime hingga gadis itu memekik ketika kepalanya terbentur dinding apartment Ichigo dan Ichigo melumat bibir Orihime dengan paksa. Mengeklaim bahwa gadis itu miliknya._

_Orihime berusaha melawan, namun percuma. Ichigo terlalu kuat dan Orihime merasa tak tega untuk memukul ataupun menampar pemuda yang sedang berusaha untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya dengan paksa dan merasakan setiap sisi dari dalam mulutnya._

_Dan Orihime menangis ketika akhirnya Ichigo membebaskan bibirnya untuk bernapas dan menatap lurus ke arah permata kelabu yang basah itu._

"_Kau milikku, Orihime…"_

* * *

_It's close to morning_

_And can't I see your face_

_How'd we end up this way_

_You were the sun in everyday_

_You'd take my soul_

_Every time you'd go_

_But this time I know_

_The truth is in your heart; we're dead and gone _

.

_I know you're tired of broken promise_

_I had too many 'second chance_

_I'm a lost man for you, will I ever break through?_

_~Still in Love – JYJ (Kim Jaejoong)_

_._

_._

"Mereka akan menikah dua bulan lagi, Rukia…"

Akhirnya Ichigo bercerita setelah semalam menginap di mansion besar sepupunya itu. Kuchiki Rukia hanya diam dan meneguk kopi panasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Semalaman Rukia mengurusi saudara sepupunya yang sedang kalut dan hancur itu sehingga tak ada waktu bagi dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya juga lelah.

"Aku mencintainya…"

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Rukia hanya bisa melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Ichigo sembari berbisik, "Aku ikut menyesal, Ichigo…"

"Seharusnya namaku yang tertulis di undangan itu, bukan Ishida," kali ini hanyalah sebuah bisikan yang terdengar, "seandainya saja aku bisa mengatakannya sekali saja bahwa aku mencintainya, Rukia."

"Aku tahu Ichigo. Aku tahu kau mencintainya…" ujar Rukia, "namun kau telah menyia-nyiakan waktumu bersamanya dulu."

"Jangan ingatkan aku—"

"Tidak Ichigo," potong Rukia, "kau harus mendengarkanku sampai selesai dan kau tak boleh memotong perkataanku sama sekali. Mengerti?"

Ichigo menghela napas dengan berat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tiga tahun, Ichigo. Tiga tahun kau tinggal bersama Orihime-chan dan kau memperlakukannya seperti sampah, sudah kubilang jangan memotong," ujar Rukia cepat begitu melihat Ichigo sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes, "Orihime begitu mencintaimu tetapi kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang menumpang tinggal di apartmentmu. Bukan sebagai seorang gadis yang juga merupakan kekasihmu. Yang selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkannya."

"Apa kau tahu kalau Ishida-kun lah, yang selalu ada dan siap menerima air mata Orihime-chan yang diakibatkan oleh keegoisan dan juga sifatmu yang _arrogant_ itu? Aku pernah melihat mereka di sebuah café dan aku berusaha mencuri dengar," kata Rukia, "Orihime-chan menangis ketika kau mendiamkannya dan memilih untuk pergi minum bersama teman-temanmu di hari ulang tahun sekaligus hari jadi kalian. Apa kau mengingatnya?"

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia langsung dengan nada menahan emosi, "Orihime-chan tidak menunjukkan kekecewaannya padamu sama sekali? _Oh please_, Ichigo. Orihime-chan selalu memberikan senyuman terhangatnya kepadamu dan kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melihat bekas air mata di matanya jika kau saja tidak bisa melihat kelembutan hati kekasihmu sendiri?"

Sebenarnya Rukia bisa saja membeberkan semua yang memendam di hatinya sejak melihat Orihime tidak bahagia bersama sepupunya itu. Rukia menyayangi Orihime seperti adiknya sendiri dan tak ada yang boleh menyakiti Orihime. Bahkan sepupunya sendiri.

Namun tidak. Seberapa brengseknya Ichigo, pemuda itu masih saudaranya dan Rukia tak ingin pemuda itu semakin tenggelam kedalam penyesalannya.

"Percuma saja Ichigo, kau tidak bisa merubahnya lagi," ujar Rukia yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo, "walaupun kau bisa kembali ke masa-masa dimana Orihime-chan masih bersamamu, aku yakin Orihime-chan tetap tidak akan bersamamu disini."

"Kau tahu yang namanya _karma,_ bukan?" uajr Rukia lagi, "kurasa Tuhan menghukummu karena kebodohan yang kau buat sendiri."

_

* * *

Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me_

_This pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me,_

_I can't stop loving you_

_~ Please Forgive Me – Bryan Adams_

_._

_._

"Kumohon, Orihime…" belum pernah sekalipun dalam sejarah hidup Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigo memohon. Meminta gadisnya untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya, "tetaplah disini… dan jangan pergi lagi…"

"Gomenasai, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, Orihime," ujar Ichigo lagi, "cukup katakan bahwa kau akan tinggal."

"Aku tidak bisa, Kurosaki-kun…" balas Orihime, "Ishida-kun. Aku mencintainya."

"Kau tidak mencintainya," Ichigo tetap saja keras kepala, "kau hanya mencintaiku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang?"

"Aku harus pergi." Sepertinya Orihime tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi lagi, Orihime." Pekikan itu terdengar begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Membuat semua orang yang mendengar jeritan hati itu mengubah persepsinya tentang laki-laki. Seberapapun kuatnya seorang lelaki, mereka juga manusia lemah yang masih memiliki hati. Mereka juga butuh air mata untuk meluapkan kesedihannya.

"Aku mohon padamu, tetaplah disini," Ichigo memohon sekali lagi, "disini, di dalam pelukanku. Disinilah tempatmu seharusnya, bukan?"

Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang mulai berusaha menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya ketika kehangatan asing yang didapatnya dari rengkuhan Ichigo menyelimuti tubuhnya, "Kurosaki-kun…"

"Gomenasai, Kurosaki-kun" bisik Orihime pelan setelah berhasil membebaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo, "seandainya saja aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana perasaanku padamu dulu. Dan cinta yang kau berikan padaku dulu. Dan kesempatan yang kuberikan padamu…"

"Namun aku bahagia sekarang," lanjut Orihime, "aku bahagia dengan Ishida-kun yang selalu ada disampingku dan mencintaiku seutuhnya…"

Dan bola mata kelabu itu kembali ternodai oleh air mata yang terus mendesak keluar dan membuat suara Orihime terkalahkan oleh isak tangisnya sendiri, "aku tak tahu apakah keputusan yang kubuat ini benar atau tidak. Namun aku yakin aku tak akan menyesalinya. Bukankah jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku kau akan bahagia ketika aku bahagia?"

Ichigo terdiam dan hanya menatap lurus ke arah Orihime, "lakukanlah kalau begitu. Tunjukkan semua kata cinta yang kau ucapkan dengan membiarkanku bahagia. Bersama Ishida-kun."

Orihime berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan melingkarkan lengar kecilnya di tubuh besar dan atletis itu untuk terakhir kalinya, "gomenasai, Kurosaki-kun…". Tidak. Orihime tidak memeluk Ichigo dengan perasaan meluap-luap penuh dengan cinta seperti dulu—jika saja Orihime bisa mengingatnya—namun pelukan perpisahan. Seakan menjadi tanda bahwa Inoue Orihime keluar dari rantai kehidupan Kurosaki Ichigo dan melanjutkan hidupnya bersama Ishida Uryuu.

Pemuda yang kini memeluknya dalam kehangatan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak pernah berhenti.

"Orihime…"

Sebenarnya Orihime mendengar bisikan itu. Namun Orihime telah memantapkan pilihannya.

Kurosaki Ichigo hanyalah masa lalunya yang telah terlupakan dan mungkin saja tak akan pernah Orihime ingat lagi.

Dan Ishida Uryuu adalah kenyataannya sekarang dan juga masa depannya yang akan selalu berada disampingnya. Membimbingnya secara perlahan untuk mengumpulkan semua kenangan masa lalunya yang terlupakan. Dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sisi Orihime.

_

* * *

I close my eyes and dream an endless dream_

_Please leave him and come to me_

.

_Baby, don't take his hand_

_When he comes to you_

_Cause you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Look at me now_

_~ Wedding Dress – Taeyang_

_._

_._

Cantik sekali. Hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo ketika melihat gadis yang masih mencengkram hatinya itu berjalan menuju altar gereja dengan balutan _wedding dress_ berwarna putih dengan bucket bunga mawar orange lembut di tangannya dan juga sebagai detail wedding dress yang dipakainya.

_Bukankah jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku kau akan bahagia ketika aku bahagia?_

Kata-kata itu selalu saja teringat oleh Ichigo sejak kakinya menatap di lantai gereja yang menjadi tempat dimana Orihime dan Ishida akan mengucapkan ikrar setia mereka. Ikrar yang menyatakan bahwa mereka akan terus mencintai satu sama lain, sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Orihime yang berjalan lambat memasuki gereja didampingi ayahnya dan menatap serta sedikit menunduk—mengingat betapa tingginya Ichigo bila dibandingkan dengan sepupunya itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Ichigo singkat. Rukia hanya menghela napasnya dan menepuk pundak Ichigo pelan.

"Percuma saja kau mengatakannya sekarang, Ichigo," ujar Rukia, "jika saja kau tidak mengusirnya waktu itu, mungkin saja bukan Ishida yang berdiri disana, tetapi kau."

"Kau ingin menghinaku lebih lagi atau diam untuk kebaikanmu sendiri?" balas Ichigo sarkatis.

"Aku bersedia…"

"Mempelai wanita, Inoue Orihime-sama. Apakah anda berjanji didepan Tuhan bahwa anda akan selalu berada disamping Ishida Uryuu-sama dalam suka maupun duka? Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Ichigo memejamkan matanya untuk menahan air mata yang sudah menahan di pelupuk matanya. Tidak, Ichigo tidak akan menangis lagi dihadapan Orihime dan merusak hari dimana Ichigo akan melihat senyuman bahagia Orihime untuk terakhir kalinya. Ichigo sudah terlalu lelah untuk terlihat lemah dihadapan orang yang dikasihinya.

"Aku bersedia."

Jika saja Ichigo bisa kembali ke masa lalunya dimana Orihime masih menjadi miliknya secara utuh dan berkata bahwa Ichigo begitu mencintai Orihime dan juga memperlakukannya seperti sebuah harta yang paling berharga, apakah mungkin Ichigo yang akan berdiri disamping Orihime kali ini dan bersumpah akan terus mencintai Orihime selamanya?

Jika saja Ichigo bisa kembali ke waktu dimana Ichigo bertengkar hebat dengan Orihime dan memilih untuk mengejar gadis itu, memeluknya, dan meminta maaf dibandingkan dengan memilih egonya untuk menguasai akal sehatnya, apakah Ichigo akan mendapatkan sosok Inoue Orihime di dalam pelukannya?

Namun percuma, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau bukanlah Tuhan. Kau hanyalah satu dari sekian makhluk ciptaan-Nya yang tidak bisa menghargai keindahan yang diberikan oleh-Nya dan hanya bisa menyesali kesalahannya di akhir.

Namun bukankah semuanya juga begitu?

Bukankah penyesalan selalu datang di akhir kisah?

Dimana kita tak bisa mengubahnya dan menyalahkan diri sendiri serta takdir?

Kurosaki Ichigo, mungkin inilah pelajaran bagimu. Tuhan bukannya membencimu seperti yang kau kira. Tuhan hanya ingin menyadarkanmu. Tuhan hanya ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Inoue Orihime selama bersamamu.

Percayalah, Kurosaki Ichigo. Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan itu barulah sedikit dari penderitaan yang dialami Inoue Orihime selama hampir empat tahun bersamamu.

Dan siapkanlah dirimu dengan pembalasan lain dari Tuhan atas kesalahan-kesalahan bodohmu yang kau buat dulu.

.

FIN

.

Well, inilah yang namanya ending maksa *plak*

But anyway, thanks so much for Faria-nee yang ngajuin tema super susah ini. Ah iya, aku belum jelasin kenapa aku suka fandom bleach kan?

Simple, karena waktu aku gabung dulu. Fandom ini adalah salah satu yang paling adem ayem. That's why aku milih untuk jadi author FBI senior hohohohohoho

Special thanks to panitia vivafest, Park Yoochun, and anything+anyone who brightening my life hahahaha :D

Oh! Happy Anniversary for Tohoshinki! Mungkin kalian berlima sudah tak bisa bersama lagi dibawah nama Tohoshinki/TVXQ/Dong Bang Shin Ki. Namun ketahuilah, kalian akan selalu menjadi The Rising God of the East bagiku

.

Choi Minho's wife, Park Yoochun's spouse-to-be, Jung Yunho's girlfriend, Im Seulong's crush, and Hwang Chansung's fiancé

.

.

Park Young Rin


End file.
